Before it all comes crumbling down
by April Darling
Summary: Bella and Edward are about to get married..or that's the plan anyway... Contains most of the main characters from Twilight and vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover so I'm really nervous to see what you think. I don't own the vampire diaries or Twilight. **

Isabella Marie Swan

And

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Together with their families request the honour of your presence at the celebration of their marriage

This Sunday, Five o'clock in the evening

Klaus held the invitation in his hands reading it again and again before staring at his wife, she was clutching the envelope it was addressed in. 'When did it arrive?'

She looked up at him trying not to look disappointed 'Just now, I heard the Cullen's are impure vampires.' She spat the words out like they were poison.

'Impure?' Klaus repeated, pulling his glaze away from her face to the compelled human stumbling in. 'What is it?'

'Erm…' She didn't know why she was nervous because if Klaus hurt her Jess would be really angry, and no one wanted to be around when that happened. 'There's someone to see you. I told them to wait in the drawing room…' Jess held the girl by the throat, she gasped for air.

'You let a stranger in my house?' The girl couldn't speak, she tried and failed to pull Jess's hands off her neck. 'Useless' she dropped the girl and followed behind her husband.

A man about 5'10 wondered around the room. He couldn't believe how rich these people were. Klaus cleared his throat loudly, the man quickly turned like he had been caught committing some dirty crime. 'Are you Nicklaus and Jessica Mikaelson?'

'Yes, who are you?' Jess asked already disliking the man. He smelt like a typical wolf who couldn't control their gift-or curse- whichever way you looked at it.

'My name is Jacob, Jacob Black' He held out his hand for Klaus to shake but Klaus looked down at it in discuss and began pacing around the room.

'I think my husband is just a little confused as to what you are doing here? Or what you want?' Jess defended Klaus' typical behaviour.

'Well I came because Bella asked me to…' Jacob suddenly felt nervous. He never feared vampires before but these two were different. They held themselves in such a way that it demanded authority and respect. 'She begged me to come and get you both.' Klaus had him pinned against the wall in seconds. He was pissed, and Jess know why.

'Isabella does not beg' he said slowly, his fangs were bare and his eyes turned yellow the way pure werewolves do. Jacob realized who he was. He realized who they both were. The only two pure hybrids. Klaus-half pure wolf and pure vampire. Jessica-half pure witch and pure vampire.

'Nicklaus put the boy down.' She hissed at him, still angry about this wedding. He hesitated for a second before releasing his strong grip on him. 'Now tell us where Isabella is..' Jacob said nothing 'Or I would be quite happy to rip out your liver.' He knew that she wasn't joking.

'She's in Forks, Washington'

'Good, we can get there before the wedding and rip this _Edward _to pieces before he destroys her life.' Jess smiled before opening up a portal to get them there. Klaus grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him through the portal along with Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2…enjoy**

Bella sat on Edwards lap kissing him softly. 'I love you' She whispered against his frozen skin.

'Isabella Swan what are you doing?' Jess was shocked at how brainwashed Bella had to be to fall in love with an impure vampire. Bella quickly got off Edwards lap and stood. Edward stood in front her-protecting her from whoever these people were. 'This is Edward Cullen. My husband-to-be' He held out his hand of someone to shake, anyone but they both stared at his hand until he retraced it.

'You are not marring an impure vampire.' Jess said pulling Bella away from him.

'Let go of me.' She pulled her arm out of Jess's reach 'You can't control my life anymore.' She went to stand next to Edward again. Klaus had said nothing yet-he watched Edwards every move.

'Isabella you can chose to leave with us and everyone lives, or you can chose to stay and everyone dies, then you come with us. Your choice.' Klaus had no time for this little love story. It was going to end in tears.

'No. You're not listening to me. You can't control me anymore. This is my life and I choose Edward.'

Klaus took a deep breath weighting up his options 'Fine' he picked Edward up throwing him into the wall. 'He dies.' Jess held Bella so she couldn't stop what Klaus was doing. They didn't want her getting hurt over this.

'What is going on here?' they all turned their head to more impure vampires. Carlisle spoke with his wife Esme next to him, clinging to his arm. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper followed behind. 'Please don't!' Bella screamed. She knew they could easily kill everyone in a blink of an eye. 'Take your hands off her' Alice stepped forward grabbing Bella's arm. Jess laughed. She had no idea who she was dealing with. Klaus went to stand in front of his wife- protecting her. She didn't need protecting but he would always protect her. Edward held his gut while standing. Bella ran over to him seeing if he was ok.

'Pathetic Isabella. I expect better from you.' Jess said returning her eyes back to the concerned looking vampires (as they like to be called). 'Now is someone going to tell me how my Volturi failed to mention that Isabella is marring an impure vampire?'

'Why do you care who Bella marries?' Carlisle spoke again trying to resolve whatever this was.

'We care because she belongs to us. We saved her mother's life and in exchange she belongs to us. Now answer my question before I rip your head off'

**Remember please review…until next time readers…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been working on my other story. I've come with an ending for it and it is going to be epic…anyway enjoy….**

Chapter 3

No one spoke. They all stared at her like she was crazy. The Volturi were the most powerful vampires, each one blessed with a unique gift. It was hard to think them as being 'someone's' Volturi.

'Aro said he would allow us to marry because I promised them something they wanted.' Bella stood up for herself, leaving Edwards side.

Klaus laughed 'Aro' he said letting the name roll off his tongue 'Of course. Jessica you always had a soft spot for him, but I'm sure you'll support me when I rip his eyes out and make him eat them.' She rolled her eyes back.

'What exactly did you promise him?' She asked ignoring everyone else, keeping her eyes on Isabella. 'Isabella I will kill everyone in this perfectic little town if you do not tell me'

'I promised him that I could get the cure for a wolf bite…' Klaus laughed again. His blood was the cure for a wolf bite. If a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf, they die….except if they drink Klaus' blood. He was had werewolf and vampire genes so his blood was the cure.

'And how were you planning on getting this cure?'

'I….I know' Bella said. Jess and Klaus knew what she meant, everyone else was clueless. 'I know that you have the cure' she looked at Klaus who was looking at Edward. 'When I was living with you both I saw a vampire with a wolf bite on his face and then when he left he was cured, what I don't know is how.'

'And you think we are going to tell you?' Klaus asked slightly amused.

'Honestly yes, because all you want is my happiness and I want to marry Edward with or without your blessings.'

'You are not marring him'

Carlisle took a step forward hearing enough. 'She can marry who ever she pleases, and if you don't mind I would very much like it if you both left.' This time Jess laughed, loudly. 'I am not joking.' He paused 'Please leave'

Jess stared him out for a second before she turned her head slowly to her husband. 'I think we should go…' Klaus gave her a confused look '…take care of the Volturi, they need to be put back into place. And then we will be back.'

They both turned to leave, Klaus walked behind is wife, he stopped when he got to Carlisle. 'Speak to me or my wife like that again and they will be the last words you ever say'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long again…hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4

Jess and Klaus sat opposite Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. They stared each other out for a moment before Aro broke first. 'However pleasant I found our little meetings it is unlike both of you to turn up here unannounced.'

They both said nothing, waiting for all of them to crack. 'I hope this is not to forward, but what is it that you want? Is there a problem we should sort out?' Marcus spoke nervously, he was older than them but weaker. Age for vampires was everything but up against the originals was pointless- you were dead.

'Yes as a matter of fact there is something we would like you to sort out.' Klaus smirked tracing his eyes over the vampires opposite him.

'I'm sure whatever it is, they will be disposed of however you see fit.' Caius spoke for the first time, thriving in the idea of bloodshed.

'If you had someone you wished to protect, the way you protect your wives and someone put their future and even their life in danger, what would you do to that person?' Klaus asked still smirking.

Caius spoke again 'I would make them feel every ouch of pain and humiliation possible then when they think it's all over I would start again….. until they break.'

Klaus laughed a little at his comment. 'Athenodora must be very protected-'

'She is' Caius interrupted him without thinking.

'And what about you Aro, what would you do if someone put Sulpicia's life in danger? What lengths will you go to for her protection?'

Aro took a moment before answering 'I value Sulpicia's life more than my own, she is always closely protected.'

'And if Didyme was alive today?' Klaus turned to Marcus, he took a deep breath remembering her.

'She was everything to me, and will always be everything to me. I loved her unconditionally and still do. Her death destroyed me, and whenever the time come I would gladly die to be beside her again….' he trailed off thinking about her. She died because he didn't protect her, and he would never forgive himself for that.

'Yes, you see everyone has someone they wish to protect beyond everything else'

'What is the point of all this?' Jane spoke for the first time, narrowing her eyes at them.

'My point is that someone me and my wife wish to protect, was put in danger and her future was being written and no one thought to tell us.' Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec all looked confused, Aro held his head high trying to hide his knowledge.

'Does the name Isabella Swan ring a bell, perhaps?' Jess lent forward, speaking for the first time, looking straight at Aro. 'Or what about the name Edward Cullen?'

'The Cullen coven, I have heard of them yes. They refuse the drink human blood, and they survive drinking animals in which they call themselves 'vegetarians' as I believe'

Jess nodded slowly 'As the Volturi your role is to monitor covens of vampires making sure they don't break the rules. Now you know the relationship we have with Isabella's bloodline, do you not?'

Aro nodded 'Good, so as one of your duties you are to see if any coven wishes to expand or be legally wed, are you not?' Aro nodded again.

'So why is it that Isabella and Edward are only a couple of days from joining in marriage and you still have not told us about it?'

No one spoke, everyone was too scared to speak.

'Aro' Klaus began 'Isabella promised you the cure for a wolf bite, is that not the reason for not telling us?'

Aro said nothing. 'Isabella does not have the cure for a wolf bite, but it does exist. Now why would you want with it?'

'For protection. The wolves are beginning to fight back against the authority and I wanted to be sure that if a vampire fighting with us would able to be cured. With the cure we would be able to outnumber the wolves 7 to 1.'

'And without it?' Jess said sipping blood from a glass placed in front of her.

'We will only outnumber them 2 to 1.'

Klaus laughed downing his drink 'That's two vampires for every wolf. The cure will not be given, and if the vampire choose not to fight without it then let it be known that we would both be very unhappy.'

Jess and Klaus stood leaving them all speechless. They had other things to deal with like stopping a wedding.

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
